A Daydream On Jobs
by rainbow.room
Summary: With his godly good looks, Natsume knew he could be anything he wanted. 2012. - AU


Thanks to Ariie for the words: hereditary, opaque, king, lend, and caterer. This was supposed to be super short drabbles but sort of evolved.

Please review any thoughts and violent reactions.

* * *

_Hereditary_.

Natsume knew he was taking over his father's job. It's not that he minded, his father was freaking rich. The whole Hyuuga enterprise was literally drowning in so much money that they had to give some away to charitie; and all of the money was legit, too. So Natsume was glad that even if he took over his father's job and made a mess of things, he'd probably still be drowning money. And he'd still be hot.

He smirked at that, his red eyes twinkling with evil laughter, hair falling over them. He had his father's look to him, it was hereditary. The Hyuuga ruby eyes, raven locks, and unimaginably good looks, add on an averaged six foot muscular frame and, well, Natsume was just grateful he was Hyuuga, that was all. Yet sometimes he wondered what it was like if not everything had been hereditary. Of course, he'd keep his godly looks, it kept the ladies coming, but sometimes he wondered what would happen if he had a choice with other things.

Maybe if he wasn't going to inherit his father's company, what would he be? Waiting for his father to finish with his meeting so that they could have lunch, Natsume eyed various people, taking on their jobs in his mind. With his godly good looks, Natsume knew he could be anything he wanted. And with that thought, his eyes wandered until he looked straight through the glass building and into the sunlight, temporarily blinding himself. Swearing, he wished that the glass used was a lot less transparent.

A lot more...

_Opaque_.

"A glass maker? You want me to go out with a glass maker?" Mikan shrieked, much to Hotaru's annoyance. Sumire's eyes narrowed.

"He's sturdy with his hands and a master of fire," Sumire whispered solemnly. Mikan gave her an incredulous look and Hotaru rolled her eyes. Sumire didn't dare mention that he was the hottest man she had ever seen and he was _really_ good with his hands.

"I will not. I absolutely refuse. No!" Mikan objected, but they were pushing her towards the shop anyways. Although she dug her heels, the two of them whispered enough threats in her ears that Mikan finally sighed and walked in without being told, albeit still grumbling to herlse.f Who owned one of those anyway? Who still made glass when there was plastic?

The store was beautiful, different pieces of glass hung from the ceiling. There were even mosaics stuck on the wall, so beautiful that they left Mikan breathless. She hadn't even realised that her friends had left her, still gawking at the pieces. A shadow popped up from the side and Mikan jumped, knocking into a glass case.

"Jesus," he swore, steadying the case. "You break it, you buy it."

She almost apologised but stopped when she caught sight of him. He was shirtless, and built like Jesus, his hair a charcoal black and his eyes red like the embers in a fire. _Master of fire indeed_. And Mikan forgot how to act properly, much less speak. His eyes widened then narrowed the longer she kept silent, until finally he waved a hand in front of her.

"Still alive in th-"

"They didn't tell me you were this hot." Mikan finally blurted out, then gasping, she covered her mouth with her hands. She waited until she was calm again before speaking, "If you're so hot why do you make glass, you could be a superstar.."

Natsume chuckled at that, running a hand through his hair and giving Mikan a better view of his body. He moved past a translucent glass pane and closer to her, taking it with him in his hand. She moved back a step then stood still, scared she would actually break something when she couldn't even afford to brush her hair out, she regretted not doing so earlier now that she was in the presence of a sexy glass god.

"I make glass," he stepped closer to her, placing the pane to cover both their faces. All Mikan could look at was his abs and was almost so distracted that she couldn't hear him. Her heart was beating rapidly and she hoped she wasn't blushing.

"What was that?" She swallowed, his shadow behind the opaque pane chuckled again and his abs flexed.

"I make glass, so that I can see what I want and cover everything else ugly." He repeated, pushing the snowy glass pane closer to her face. Mikan looked from his chest to hers, finally realising what he meant by it all. Face going red she almost started screaming.

You fuc-

_King_.

He could rule the world, that was another thought. It would be easy, half the world were women with the other half being men. And about a third of those men liked other men. So it would be easy to get loyal peasants and nobles, being a loving king. Being an exceedingly attractive king. He pushed the hair away from his eyes, at least that he knew, that he was as beautiful as men could get.

"Natsume!" Mikan shrieked through the shrubbery. He awoke from his daydream as she screamed again. For now, he would settle with being a knight. And now his lady was in danger. Or she had simply tripped again, clumsy fool. Sighing, he knew he had to help her anyway, because that's what loving kings did. If he ever chose to be one, that is.

"You okay, baka?" He pushed through the grass and found her sprawled on the dirt road, tears in her eyes. He almost laughed then, at how stupid she looked. But instead he picked her up, throwing her over his back like rag, much to her dismay. He ignored her protests and started walking down the road back to the village. After a quarter hour, she was already comfortable swinging from his shoulders, chatting insistently to cover up for his silence.

"Hey, Ser Natsume?" The little maid asked, looking out at the stores they walked past.

"Hn?" He jingled with his mail, but that was not everything that jingled with him, Mikan knew.

"Can I have copper to buy halowan?" She whispered and he put her down, annoyed.

"No, you may not use my coppers to buy yourself any sweets," Natsume whispered harshly. She smiled, defiant as she picked his pocket for a copper, he moved away just as she reached the pouch. Angrily, he spoke again, "I will not

_Lend_.

you any more money! You're drowning in debts," Natsume snapped, his ruby eyes flashing with a threat. The customer backed away so quickly that he fell. Sighing, Natsume put his face on his hands, hair falling over them. That's the only thing they ever talked about: money. He hated working in the bank, but his father told him that it would 'build character' for when he took over Hyuuga Bankings. Fuck him and his banks, Natsume wanted to go home.

To his sexy brunette and their soft bed. He wanted to eat and drink and have a life. After a moment's thinking, Natsume stood up and walked out, he'd be back tomorrow but he was done for the day.

"Natsume, is that you?" Mikan called from the kitchen. He walked in and kissed her shoulder, making her smile and blush. He settled back on the table while she let him taste a new batch of cookies that she had been baking. Nursery teachers had a lot of free time. Which gave her a lot of time to plan for their wedding.

"Please, not today, Polka," Natsume groaned, dreading the conversation to come. It was back to money again. Mikan's eyes narrowed and she put a hand to her hip until he lifted his head off the table to look into her eyes.

"Our wedding is in two months, Natsume Hyuuga!" She started her long rant. "We haven't even payed for the

_Caterer_.

"I'm sorry, you got me a caterer for my birthday party?" Mikan was thoroughly confused. Hotaru rolled her eyes and Sumire made an impatient noise. Mikan pouted at them, saying, "I'm just asking. I mean, there are only going to be around ten girls in this party and I just don't understand why I would need a caterer."

"Mikan, trust me. Drunk girls will be grabbing for whatever he'll give," Hotaru deadpanned. Then the doorbell rang and she stomped off to welcome them with an angry face. The party had started for the three girls, and they were sure as well glad that Mikan was spending her 21st birthday at home.

"Where the _fuck_ is the caterer?" A very drunk Mikan asked. At 21, she learned not to care if she swore anymore, especially in such an alcohol induced state. She was grateful when Hotaru told her that the ringing doorbell was probably the caterer now, and Sumire smiled, grateful. But when he entered the kitchen, he was carrying ordered pizza. Mouth dropping in shock, Mikan rudely asked, "You're the caterer?"

"Yeah, I'm the caterer," his deep voice answered. A cap was pulled low over his face and his arms ripped when he lifted the boxes on to the counter. Then he walked out into the living room where all the girls were waiting, an annoyed Mikan followed him.

"If you brought ordered pizza, how are you a caterer?" Mikan asked him loudly. He turned back and faced her, walking really close. She stepped back for every two steps he made, until she found herself trapped in the corner of the room with girls screaming around them. He pulled off his cap and her eyes widened as she took in the beauty of his face. She almost didn't catch what he was saying.

"I'm the caterer because I cater to your _every_ need."

It was whispered with a smirk, and he pulled off his tight shirt swiftly, making all her friends squeal even louder. Happy birthday indeed.

* * *

"Natsume? Natsume, your father's done with his meeting and is ready to have lunch with you," the secretary woke him from his daydream. Bleary eyed, she had to admit that he was still damn adorable, not that she ever would to his face.

"Alright, thanks Mikan," he stood up just as his father was walking out into the hall. Mikan walked back to her desk, her hair bouncing with her ass, each step precise and absolutely perky. He almost wolf-whistled but his father called for him to come walk to him.

"Have a good time Mr. Hyuuga, Natsume," Mikan called from her desk with a smile. Natsume turned back to give her a wink and smirked at the red blush that started creeping over her neck.

As much as he was glad that his godly genes were hereditary, Natsume was also quite grateful that he would be taking over the Hyuuga enterprise in a few years. Mikan Sakura would be his to boss around soon enough, not that he didn't have his way with her already.

He decided that next week, when he stopped by to pick up his father for lunch, he would not have daydreams over any other jobs. He was glad to be taking over the family business. No, next week, Natsume Hyuuga would finally ask that bubbly brunette out on a proper date.

Maybe he'd even ask her out to lunch before coffee, just to see that blush creep over her face again.


End file.
